


What started out as friendship ...

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TMH era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... has grown stronger.</p><p>A little silly, fluffy something, hope you enjoy ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What started out as friendship ...

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted an excuse to use a line from Friends. And I think Lilo are adorable.
> 
> Title courtesy of REO Speedwagon
> 
> (NB disclaimer - this is pure fiction, I do not know/own the characters)

Harry threw himself down on the tour bus sofa and grinned at his bandmates.

“I think Liam’s into someone!” he announced, still grinning.

Liam, who was sitting across from him, froze. Louis whipped his head up from his phone – mid text to Stan.

Liam was blushing, really blushing. Harry looked even more gleeful.

“I … I’m not.” He stammered.

“Yeah right, Payno. Your bright red face says otherwise. And the fact that I caught you smiling dopily whilst texting this morning. Proof, if proof be needed.”

Liam looked slightly less panicked now. “Haz – smiling whilst texting means nothing mate. I was just reading a joke. That’s all there is too it.”

“Mmmmm.” Harry didn’t look convinced. “I’ve got my eye on you mate.”

*

Later, as the boys were heading to soundcheck at the arena, a hand grabbed Liam and yanked him into a storage cupboard. Liam spun round and saw bright blue eyes shining up at him.

“Lou – what are you doing?” He hissed, “we’ll get caught.” He know it was a lost cause though, nobody could resist Louis when he was looking like this – smiling mischievously and licking his lips, his hair soft and framing his beautiful face. Louis went up onto his tiptoes, grabbing Liam’s shoulders and pulling him into a hot, passionate kiss.

Ten minutes later, hair and clothes decidedly rumpled, the two boys emerged – peering round the door first to check the corridor was clear.

As they stumbled out, giggling softly, they heard someone clear their throat loudly. Turning, they saw Harry, Niall and Zayn glaring pointedly from the far end of the corridor.

“Whoa – where the heck did you come from? Did you apparate here or something?” Louis chuckled.

“Louis. This isn’t funny. What were you and Liam doing in there?” Zayn actually looked quite cross. Louis looked up at Liam and shrugged. He wasn’t sure himself what they were really doing. All he knew is that he’d never felt like this with anyone before.

Louis felt Liam tense next to him and take a deep breath.

“OK lads, we’re busted. Louis and I, well … we’ve become a little more than friends.” Liam stopped and started to blush. Louis smiled up at him. He was cute when he blushed. He let their fingers tangle together between them.

“But,” Harry stepped closer to them, looking upset. “But this is not a good idea guys. Someone will get hurt if you don’t stop. Friends, and bandmates, fooling around is not a good idea.” 

Liam shook his head and continued, “We’re not fooling around Haz. I … I love him.”

Louis started to choke on air. He got a hold of himself and beamed at Liam, eyes crinkling adorably.

“Yeah.” He breathed softly, “I love Liam too.” He’d never seen Liam look so happy. Come to think of it, he’d never felt this happy himself – he felt incredible, like he could do anything as long as he had this wonderful boy holding his hand.

Harry was smiling now, dimples out in full force.

“I thought you guys were doing it – I didn’t know you were in love!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the Friends line at the end? Hope you liked it!?!
> 
> Kudos/comments always, always appreciated x


End file.
